This invention relates to a fishing chair suitable for fishing on a boat deck.
Generally, as fishing chairs or fighting chairs, folding chairs of good portability are utilized popularly. In boat fishing, particularly, in boat fishing aimed at catching medium to large fish, it may be advantageous to use the chair of the rotatable type capable of supporting a fishing rod and, at the same time, allowing the direction of the supported fishing rod to be turned so as to follow the movement of a hooked fish.
Among the conventional chairs of this class for use on fishing boats, there are known rotary fishing chairs constructed so that the legs thereof are secured on the boat deck, the entire chair proper is supported rotatably about the fixed legs, and the seat thereof is provided on the front edge thereof with a rest for the fishing rod.
The rotary fishing chairs capable of changing their directions are generally designed to be mounted exclusively on trolling boats. They, however, pose a problem in that they are not usable in their unmodified from for general multi-purpose boats because they have various restrictions such as, for example, the requirement that they should be stationary, i.e. not portable, the requirement that they should be specially designed for the convenience of installation, and the requirement that the boat themselves should offer places suitable for the installation.
There is also known in the art, a folding chair which comprises front legs integrally continuing into a backrest, hind legs pivotally attached at the top thereof or at a point halfway along the entire height thereof to the front legs at a height halfway along the entire height thereof by means of a pivotal shaft, and a seat member rotatably supported by a supporting shaft. The folding chair of this construction is readied for use, i.e. for sitting, by opening the front and hind legs relative to each other thereby automatically causing the aforementioned supported seat member to assume a level position convenient for sitting and, after use, readied for storage or transportation by closing the front and hind legs toward each other from their open state with the pivotal shaft as a fulcrum and consequently causing the seat member to be rotated and brought into contact with the closed legs thereby causing the entire chair to fold into a flat compact state.
This folding chair is convenient for storage and is also convenient for transportation because it can be folded into a flat compact state after use. As a simple easy seating gear, this folding chair is finding extensive utility. For various purposes such as facilitating the handling and lowering the cost of product, the folding chairs of this construction are generally light weight and are fabricated by using metallic pipes as the raw material.
As a result, this folding chair has the disadvantage in that it is deficient in stability and toughness required for the sake of safe use in spite of the convenience of handling and the ease of fabrication.